Red Drops On My Window
by Alex. for now
Summary: He promised he would find her, but now she wasn't so sure. How can he find her now that he's dead along with his family? And so she thought. But who's the angel with who she wakes up after a certain red-head attacked her? one-shot


Red Drops On My Window

BPOV (17 Years Old)

I know time has passed and you would have thought that by now I wouldn't even remember about it since I have other things to worry about, but it still hurts. I miss him.

_~ I giggled as he ran all the way to the other side of the field and ran back with my hat, almost slipping variously because of the hard rain that was falling today._

He managed to make me laugh always, even in my most hardest times.

_Once I had come to the barn to visit him and his family with my father I had lost my favorite hat that I was wearing while running blindly with my father through the rain, and only after settling under shelter I had known about the absence of it._

It was one of those times where I couldn't stop from grinning, just knowing that I would see him soon made me happy.

"_Here, Bella. I didn't want you to loose it. I know how much you cherish it." He said as he handed it to me. I squealed._

"_Thank you, Jazzy!" I said and he grinned as I hugged him. _

He had gotten mud on his clothes while running in the field while it was raining and I was sure that he was going to make his mother mad which would always make him depressing, but yet, he still risked it all for me.

"_No problem, Bells. You know I would go to the end of the world for you." He said. This made my smile larger._

"_I love you, Jasper." _

We were only kids, at the time we didn't really know what love was. We had always referred to it as friends' love. But that didn't make my love for him at the time any smaller.

"_I love you too, Isabella."_

Just those simple words would always make my heart skip a beat. And they still do. I seemed to have a perfect life.

"_KIDS! Come into the house! We have an announcement to make!" I heard my father yell._

And it all had to be thrown away.

_I giggled as Jasper grabbed my hand and took me out of the barn, dragging me through the dry path that was covered by trees so we wouldn't get wet and into his house which I had grown to love._

At the moment I didn't know that I was living my last joyful instants of my life.

_The first thing that we noticed was that my father and his were wearing serious expressions while sitting on the couches with his mother, who had tears running down her face, not even noticing nor caring about Jasper's filthy clothes._

"_Mother!" He yelled and let go of my hand to go hug her._

I felt empty the second his skin lost contact with mine.

_The smile left my face once I once again glanced at my father's face._

The idea of my life being ruined had passed me for a split second but I had ignored it, thinking that a simple announcement couldn't possibly do anything so greatly.

"_Kids, you'll need to sit down for a moment."_

Boy, was I wrong.

"_Jasper. Bella and I are leaving." My father said._

And those were the only words I had to hear before taking off running.

"_BELLA!" I heard Charlie yell behind me as I ran. I decided to ignore him. I had left frozen Jasper sitting still on the couch. _

I had tried to escape destiny, but it didn't matter how much or how fast I ran. I should have known it would find me one day.

_I ran far behind the house and barn and sulked under a tree trying to keep me dry as I sobbed._

But I didn't think it would be so soon.

_And of course, after hours of everyone trying to find me, my hero came to me rescue. _

Too bad he couldn't give me my happily ever after.

"_Bella." He spoke softly as he kneeled in front of me. I looked up to him and saw his eyes soften with the appearance of my red eyes._

"_When did my father tell you that we are leaving?" I whispered._

'What are my last days with you?' I had added mentally.

"_Tomorrow." He murmured._ _I closed my eyes to control my anger._

When I was really yelling and screaming for death in the inside.

_He had used his time trying to calm me, not caring that our family was now looking for, not only me, but for _us _now._

He was always good at calming me with his beautiful words and voice.

_He held me as I sobbed in his chest._

He didn't know that his scent was like a drug for me.

_I felt his warm hands grab each side of my face and force me to face him._

But I really didn't need to be forced to look at his beautiful blue eyes.

"_I promise, Bella. I _swear_, I'll go after you and find you one day."_

But he never did. ~

I closed my eyes as tears filled them making my vision blurry with the next memory that filled my mind. It was only a couple of months ago.

~ _"Bella!" I heard my father call from the first floor after he hung up from a heated conversation with someone on the other side of the line._

I was so distracted in my room that I didn't even hear the pain in his voice.

_I jogged down the stairs from my room to the kitchen where he was._

I thought that destiny had finally gotten what it wanted by ruining my life with the first 'announcement'.

_I saw my father with tears running down his eyes while clutching the phone to his chest like if his life defended on it. I knew something was terribly wrong the moment I saw him. He _never _cried. Not even when we left _them_._

He always was the kind of man who had the motto of 'Real Men Don't Cry.'

"_What happened?" I whispered._

And so my life gets ruined once again.

"_The Whitlock's passed away this morning near their home in Texas in a car accident." He barely breathed._

And that's when I had enough.

_I ran up the stairs back into my room and started destroying my room and in the end in looked like a disaster._

But it looked nothing like what I was feeling inside. ~

I looked back around my room and found it in the ruin it was months ago. I closed my eyes again. It was too much. Too many memories. Too much pain to bear.

I was once again alone in the house since my father was busy in work. He's been gone constantly, probably trying to distract the pain he's been having too. Leaving _them, _not staying in contact with them for years, and as a last word about them, finding out they're all dead.

I gripped the hole in the place where my heart should be as it ripped farther. I had thought that it healed after not appearing for a while but it was just getting ready to cause more pain on me. Too much. Too much. I needed all the pain out.

I got up and opened my window. I placed my hands on it and stuck out my head as I filled my lungs with air. It smelled like pine, perhaps because we live next to a forest.

I got ready and screamed with all my might. I screamed all my pain away. I screamed all my loneliness away. I screamed my memories away. I screamed myself away. I wanted nothing but to feel calm and peaceful for once. Just for once.

And just when I thought that it had worked, I saw a flame far away. Or I thought I did. I looked there again and saw nothing.

I curiously closed my window, slipped my shoes on and ran out the house into the forest where I had thought I had seen the flame, but saw nothing.

I looked around myself, probably looking like an idiot and then convinced myself that I had been imagining it all and just when I was about to head back into the house, I felt someone grab me by the throat.

"You caught me at the wrong place at the wrong time, _princess._" A voice sneered at me. I was trying to catch air but her tight cold grip on my throat didn't let me. Then, I felt someone smash her into a tree, making her release me as I gasped for air and leaned on a tree.

I quickly turned around and saw who it was who had nearly killed me. She was the flame. I had caught a sight of her red hair. She was pale and beautiful, but with a scowl on her face. She had crimson red eyes. Then I took a look at one of the people fighting her. The one holding her throat against a tree.

I couldn't really see him since he had his back to me but all I saw was that he had bronze messy hair and was also really pale.

Then there was a little petite girl who was gripping one of my assassin's arms. She had short black spiky hair and was _also_ pale. She had golden eyes, unlike the red head's.

From the corner of my eye I thought I had seen a blob of blonde hair, the same blonde hair in which I had had nightmares with. I quickly turned my head, completely forgetting about the fight occurring in front of me, but saw nothing. I sighed. I can't believe I'm imagining things now.

"I thought we warned you about hunting in _our _area, _Victoria_." The bronze one said. So my assassin has a name.

"I-I'm s-sorry" She choked out.

"You _should _be." Bronze said.

"Let go of her, Edward" The petite girl told the bronze one. His head snapped up to her.

"_Let go of her_? Let go of her! Alice, she hunted on our land and almost killed the girl!" Edward told her while pointing his chin to me. I just stared at them, not scared at all. I'm not going to fight death.

"But she didn't mean to! You know that once one goes into hunting mode, there no way to back out of it. She probably had no control over it!" Alice shouted back. Victoria saw Edward distracted and took it as an opportunity to come after me. She pushed him off her with impossibe strength and ran to me with speed. I suddenly felt something dig into my neck and then my vision became blurry. I was going to die. This _thing_ killed me.

She was pulled off me again but it was too late.

I felt like it I was burning in fire. I was dead, burning in Hell. I guess I deserved it. I knew that one day I would, after so much damage I've caused.

My vision became hazy and all I could see was the flame fighting with someone else. All I saw was that he was big, pale and had short black hair. I couldn't really identify much of his characteristics.

I felt the fire consume me more and so I let out a small whimper. Everyone's head snapped to me and so the big figure held Victoria against a tree by the throat much like Edward had done with her too.

"What did you _do_?" He yelled at her.

"I- I was going to kill her but _he_ held me back," Her fuzzy hand pointed at the bronze figure who I guessed was Edward, "She knew too much already! I couldn't let her live and expose us! The Volturi would kill us!" She forced out. The big figure and Edward both growled.

"Kill her." Alice whispered. And so they did. I watched as they ripped Victoria apart and made a fire to burn her. I was suffering too much burning in Hell to even feel disgust.

Edward's head snapped to me as I let out another whimper. I was still on the floor, gripping the grass with my nails in pain.

"What do we do with her?" He said.

"Do we kill her?" The big figure asked. Alice shook her head.

"No, Emmett. We don't kill her. I have a good feeling about her."

"SO WE JUST LET HER CHANGE!" Emmett exclaimed, "She could be trouble and not want to follow the animal diet!" Alice shook her head.

"Trust me." And that was all I heard before I closed my eyes and screamed for real death.

I was still gripping whatever I could find. Only, I didn't feel the dirt and grass under my nails anymore, but soft, silky fabric. I didn't dare open my eyes. I was sure I was dead now, only sometime now and then I would hear a soft, caring voice speak to me in my ear even though I couldn't understand it under my screams. Could it be that an angel had followed me all the way to the deeps of the underworld?

I was biting my bottom lip so hard that I was sure that it would cut soon. Also sometimes I would feel a cold hand hold mine, which would make the burn slight better. But not completely.

The burning suddenly became worse as it burned every inch of my body, my heart pounded in my chest so hard that I was sure it would rip out of me.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP…THUMP… THUMP…_

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

Any then absolutely nothing. My heart completely stopped and so that meant that I had finally gotten what I had begged for. Death.

And the pain completely vanished, as if there was never any pain at all.

I decided to try opening my eyes but I was slightly scared that the moment I did, the pain would be back.

But I forced myself to open them.

Everything seemed sharp and perfect and the first thing that I noticed was that there were about 7 people in the room I was. All of them had golden eyes. I recognized a few people as Edward, Alice, Emmett and even Dr. Carlisle Cullen. They were the new family which all Forks had been waiting for.

I didn't have time to feel confusion of what was occurring because I noticed the angel. The same one that had been talking to me and the same one that had been holding my hand.

But most importantly, the same one who I had dreamt of finding for years.

"J-Jasper?" I gasped at my voice, it sounded nothing like my real one. This one sounded like… _chimes._

My angel grinned.

"I told you I'd find ya, darlin'," He said, "I'd go to the end of the world for you."

**Liked it? I all of the sudden got inspired, took my laptop out and started writing whatever came to my mind at the moment, and at the end, this came out. **

**It's called 'Red Drops On My Window' for a reason… **

**And before you say anything, this is strictly a one-shot. I have no intention of making this a real story, a two-shot or anything similar.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this… **_**different **_**story,**

**Al **

**P.S. REVIEW!**


End file.
